The Memory of love
by FlyingFerret
Summary: Lost. No memory of her past. The only soul around is an Elf.
1. The Warden and the Lord

The only thing she could hear were the wolves in the shadows. The only thing she could see were angry, red eyes. They were circling around her. Planning. Preparing for her death. The leader stepped forth, so that she could see its horridness. It spat and snarled as it leaped at her. The beast sank its teeth deep into her side. She screamed out in both pain and terror.   
  
Suddenly an arrow struck the leader. The rest of the pack fled. An Elf with long golden hair stepped out of the trees. He ran to her and laid her in his arms. He examined her wound. It was deep and bleeding furiously.   
  
"You poor little thing." He lifted her from the ground.  
  
The girl groaned, and spoke weakly in elvish, "amin a- lyena tura edhel." -I am too weak Master Elf- Her eyes began to shut and her breathing slowed.  
  
"No! Stay with me dear maiden." He carried the precious jewel to Caras Galadhon. She was still alive once he reached the Healing House. He laid her on a bed. While Mirriel, the elf healer, tended to her wound, which had become infected, the elf held her feverish hand and whispered to her.   
  
As he did so, to his surprised, she opened her eyes and spoke, "am n- us- amin." -Do not leave me-  
  
The elf kissed her hand, "gorga n- amin kai n- amin lle." -Fear not I will not abandon thee- She smiled and fell back asleep.  
  
She slept in peace for three days. On the evening of the third day she awoke, her wound healed and her fever subsided. She found herself looking at the elf. He was sitting on the floor with his head on the bed. He was asleep. There was also another elf. He looked much like the elf that rescued her, yet he seemed fairer.   
  
Kindly he spoke to her, "Greetings fair one. I am Celeborn, Lord of Lothlorien."   
  
The other elf was now awake, he then spoke, his voice was sweeter then any she had ever heard, "I am Haldir. What is your name?"  
  
She did not answer right away. Then slowly she said, "I….I can not remember. I can not anything of my past."   
  
Haldir walked over to Celeborn and asked, "What can this mean my-lord?"   
  
Celeborn shook his head, "I do not know. This has never happened before. Not here anyway. But she will need a name, unless she prefers being called stranger." He paused, "We will call her Celebren."   
  
Mirriel took Celebren behind a curtain to dress. When she came out Haldir couldn't take his eyes off her. She wore a white dress with flowing sleeves. Her hazelnut hair fell loosely amongst her shoulders., and a white circlet was fixed upon her brow.   
  
Celeborn saw Haldirs reaction and tried his hardest not to laugh, "Well, I think you can handle it from here Haldir. I must go speak with Galadriel about our guest." Celeborn walked out of the room.  
  
Haldir held out his arm to Celebren. She took it, not wanting to be rude. He lead her outside into the warm air. The sun was beginning to set.   
  
"Welcome, Celebren, to Lothlorien." Haldir was happy to see her smiling as he lead her to the Dinning House.   
  
"Oh Haldir! Your home is beautiful!" Her brilliant emerald green eyes glittered in the evening light.   
  
"I am glad you like it."  
  
They were now at the door of the Dinning house, which had on very long table. At one end there were two grand chairs in which Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel were seated. The rest of the chairs, where the other elves sat, were more simple.   
  
"ni hamas hin." -Be seated child- said Celeborn motioning to the chair beside him. Celebren sat down and Haldir sat next to her.  
  
"Celeborn tells me you remember nothing of your past." Galadriel looked curiously at her, "Is this true?"   
  
Celebren could not get herself to look at the eyes of Galadriel. She was in fact made Celebren quite nervous. She wished she was only talking with Celeborn and Haldir. She had grown comfortable with them.  
  
"I can see that I intimidate you." said Galadriel. How could she know that?  
  
"Lady Galadriel can see into the minds of others." explained Haldir.  
  
"No my-lady. I do not remember anything of my past. The only thing I can remember is the speech of the Elves and how I still know it I do not know. For I don't even remember what my true name is." Her hands were shaking, thought there was no reason for them to do so. Celeborn laid his hand on her shoulder. Celebren looked at him. He had the brilliant blue eyes of the elves. Celeborn smiled at her. She tried to smile back, but was still a little nervous about being in the presence of Galadriel. They ate in silence.   
  
After they had eaten, Haldir lead her to her room. "Thank you." Celebren whispered.  
  
"For what?" he asked, though he knew why she was thanking him.   
  
"For saving my life. I would be dead if it wasn't for you." She looked into his gentle blue eyes.   
  
"Ar im sal' garo amin na kweth im kai al- awar lle Celebren. Lle ku varna na hin."- And I still hold myself to my word. I will not abandon you, Celebren. You are safe with me- Haldir said quietly to Celebren.  
  
"Goodnight Haldir." Celebren went onto her room.  
  
"Good night Celebren." whispered Haldir. 


	2. Fears and Water

Chapter Two  
  
The following morning when Celebren left her room, Haldir was already outside waiting for her. He again was captivated by her beauty. Today she wore a soft purple dress and her hair had been braided.   
  
"Oh, good morning Haldir." At first Haldir could not speak. He just starred at her.  
  
"Good morning. I want to show you something. If you will let me that is." He held out his hand to her. She took it without hesitation, there was not reason not to trust him; he had save her life. As he lead her through the golden wood Haldir began to grow more comfortable with her. They came to a spring. A beautiful spring.  
  
"Do you like it?" asked Haldir  
  
"I love it. I love everything about it here."   
  
Haldir walked in closer to the spring, and began to under his shirt.   
  
"Uh……Haldir…what are you doing?"  
  
Haldir pulled off his shirt and flung it carelessly aside, reveling his smooth, muscular, glistening chest. "Tis hot out, and the spring is cool." He fell easily into the water. " Are you going to join me or not?" he asked.  
  
"I can't swim."  
  
Haldir laughed, "How do you know, you cannot remember anything, remember. Or have you forgotten that as well?" Celebren wasn't about to let this arrogant elf make a fool of her. She took of her dress sowing a white under dress she had on and stood at the waters edge.  
  
"Don't be afraid," said Haldir, "I'm here."  
  
Celebren climbed in the water, but it was too deep she couldn't reach the bottom and panicked. "Haldir!"   
  
He took hold of her, "Tis alright. I have you. I can touch the bottom." He held her under the arms and she held onto his neck.  
  
"I feel like a helpless child." Celebren leaned against him. He brushed his cheek against hers.  
  
"Relax." he whispered. "Don't be afraid, I won't let go of you." He could feel her body loosen in his arms. "So tell me, why does Lady Galadriel make you feel so nervous?" He asked as he rubbed her arm with the cool spring water.  
  
"Besides her being able to read my mind; I don't know. There's just something about her." For a few minutes they were silent. Celebren looked into Haldirs eyes. They were mesmerizing. "Lle ma milur na nin." -Your so kind to me- Haldir smiled a smile so sweet Celebren thought she would fall right out of his arms. "The day you saved me," she continued, "You were so tender, so gentle. Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why did you save me when another minute on my own I would have been dead. It was like…like you put life back into me."   
  
Haldir ran her hand over her face, "I wasn't about to let you die. Not when I could prevent it." They climbed out of the water.   
  
"While you brought me here to heal me. You sang something. What was it?"   
  
Haldir was amazed she remembered. He had only sang to let her know he was there. "It is the song of Nimrodel. How do you remember?"   
  
"Your aware of a everything when you think your dying." she paused, "Will you sing it?"  
  
He began to sing. His voice was so beautiful she thought she could listen to him forever.  
  
"An Elven-maid there was of old, A shining star by day: Her mantle white was trimmed with gold, Her shoes of silver-grey.   
  
A star was bound upon her brows, A light was on her hair As sun upon the golden boughs In Lorien the fair.   
  
Her hair was long, her limbs were white, And fair she was and free; And in the wind she went as light As leaf of linden-tree.   
  
Beside the falls of Nimrodel, By water clear and cool, Her voice as falling silver fell Into the shining pool.   
  
Where now she wanders none can tell, In sunlight or in shade; For lost of yore was Nimrodel And in the mountains strayed.   
  
The elven-ship in haven grey Beneath the mountain-lee Awaited her for many a day Beside the roaring sea.   
  
A wind by night in Northern lands Arose and loud it cried, And drove the ship from elven-strands Across the streaming tide.   
  
When dawn came dim the land was lost, The mountains sinking grey Beyond the heaving waves that tossed Their plumes of blinding spray.   
  
Amroth beheld the fading shore Now low below the swell, And cursed the faithless ship that bore Him far from Nimrodel.   
  
Of old he was an Elven-king, A lord of tree and glen, When golden were the boughs in spring In fair Lothlorien.   
  
From helm to sea they saw him leap, An arrow from the string, And dive into the water deep, As mew upon the wing.   
  
The wind was in his flowing hair, The foam about him shone; Afar they saw him strong and fair Go riding like a swan.   
  
But from the West has come no word, And on the Hither Shore No tidings Elven-folk have heard"   
  
FOTR- JRR TOLKIEN  
  
"You have a beautiful voice." Celebren said without thinking.  
  
"Thank You." he said softly. 


	3. An Elven Father

For a while neither of them spoke. When Celebren glanced over at Haldir his eyes were closed as if deep in though. In one swift movement she kissed him on the cheek. Slowly she drew away. Haldir looked at her like her kiss had stunned him. Celebren turned her head away, but Haldir touched her chin and brought her eyes back to his. They stared at each other for the longest time and softly he kissed her on the lips. They tasted wonderfully.   
  
As Haldir wrapped his free arm around her he said quietly in Elvish, "Lle dartha Lhuien?"-Will you stay in Lorien-  
  
Celebren nodded, "Hir Celeborn ha namas."-If Lord Celeborn allows it-  
  
"I will allow it," Celeborn had been watching them from behind the trees. He stepped forward showing himself. He was smiling at them. "You are welcome to stay here as long as you like. You'll always have a home here, Celebren."  
  
"Thank you my-lord."  
  
Still smiling Celeborn added, "You are most welcome." After Celeborn left, Celebren and Haldir put their cloths back on.  
  
"Lord Celeborn seems really nice."  
  
"Yes, he is." replied Haldir as her fastened his cloak around his neck, "Lord Celeborn and I have been friends for a long time." He took Celebren by the hand again, "Come I want you to see the library. Maybe it will help you to remember something about your past."   
  
In about five minutes they stood inside the library. It was full of books and maps. "Do you really think that some book will bring my memory back?" asked Celebren.  
  
"Well," began Haldir, "I'm not sure, but perhaps as I teach you things it will help to remind you of who you are. Like where your from." He pulled down a stack of maps from a self and spread them out on a table. "This is Middle Earth. And here," he pointed to a spot on the map where there were many trees and a village in the center. "This is Lothlorien. Where we are." Haldir described all the regions of Middle Earth. Starting with the Shire far north, and when he got to Mordor she froze.  
  
"Mordor," she repeated, "Why does that sound so familiar?"  
  
"Mordor is the most evil place in all of Middle Earth…"   
  
Celebren didn't remember what else Haldir said, because at the exact moment she touched Mordor on the map and had a vision. She saw a girl being dragged up stair in a dark tower, Barad-dur, no matter how much she yelled and screamed. Thrown onto he stone hard floor beside an monster, an orc, which began to beat her. Once her mind came back to the present, Haldir was starring at her.  
  
"Whats happened?" a concerned voice came from the door way. Lord Celeborn came quickly into the room, "I saw the look on your face. Something happened." Celebren told them her vision or she now thought of it as a flash back. Some glimpse of her horrid past. She just realized that Celeborn had his hand on her shoulder again, just like he had the first time, to keep her from shaking. "Fear not, little one, we will figure out what this means."  
  
"I think that's enough studying for tonight." suggested Haldir.  
  
"Perhaps your right," said Celebren.  
  
"Haldir," came a voice from behind, "Rumils gone missing again and I need your help finding him."  
  
"Now Orophin? I'm busy." said Haldir, putting away the maps.   
  
"You go on. I'll watch Celebren."  
  
Reluctantly, Haldir followed Orophin outside.  
  
"Come, I'll take you to the garden." Celeborn guided her to his personal garden. A water fall stood at its edge. Celeborn picked a flower a handed it to Celebren, who excepted it smiling.  
  
"Thank you for letting me stay."  
  
"Your welcome. I'm not about to turn away a child when they're in need. Besides even though you are mortal, you seem to fit in well here.'  
  
"I've been trying, but its hard. I don't know anything. Last night every little sound frightened me." Celebren stared down at the ground as Celeborn looked at her with pity in his eyes.  
  
"Come here," he said softly, pulling her closer for a hug, "As long as I still breathe, I won't let anything harm you. I promise. Even if I'm killed trying." He took her face in his hands, "And I'm going to help you. We're going to find out where your from, and who your parents are. And once we do you can still stay here with us. I'm sure Haldir will like that." Celebren fell back into his arms. She was beginning to consider Celeborn as her father. He acted like it.  
  
"Lets go back. Haldirs probably found his friend by now. Rumils always getting lost. Sometimes I think he does it on purpose." Laughing they left. They had their mid-day meal as they waited for Haldir to returned.  
  
"You seem sad my-lord. What's wrong"   
  
Celeborn sighed, "Galadriel leaves tonight for the Gray Havens, but I am not. I am not ready to leave Middle Earth. My time here is not yet over." 


	4. The Gray Havens and Celebren's True Iden...

"Do not fill your heart with sorrow my husband." Galadriel had entered, she sat next to him and nuzzled his cheek with her forehead, "We will see each other again. Someday." Celeborn nodded and kissed his wife. Celebren noticed Haldir standing at the door and slipped, as quietly as she could, over to him.  
  
"Lets leave them alone for awhile." he whispered in her ear. The lord and lady noticed not that they had left. Together they sat under a tree. Haldir held her in his arms and ran his finger slowly down her arm. "I'm glad your staying."  
  
Celebren buried her face in Haldirs lush blonde hair. "So am I." He kissed the top of her head. She laid against his warm, gentle body, not wanting to let go. She just laid there. Wrapped in her dear ones arms. Rising and falling with his each breath.   
  
"im garo amin lle."-I have something for you- Haldir fastened a necklace around her neck. It was silver with a green gem in the center.  
  
"Ta varana."-Its beautiful- They heard a fair sounding horn blow. "It is time for Lady Galadriel departing. We must go see her off." As they passed the library, Galadriel and Celeborn were coming down the stairs.  
  
"Celebren, Haldir, come here." said Galadriel, who had one arm around Celeborn. Wrapping her other arm around Haldir she said, "Don't you two kill each other when I'm gone. Understand?" All four of them laughed. Galadriel didn't frighten her anyone.  
  
"Don't worry it'll take a lot to make me want to kill him." Said Celeborn still laughing.  
  
"Keep an eye on them, Celebren."  
  
"Yes, my-lady." They reached the ship the ship that would be taking Galadriel away.   
  
She again kissed her husband, whispering something in his ear. Galadriel embraced Celeborn sadly. "Flaew mel' lle ten vee' ann vee' im guinar."-I'll love you for as long as I live- said Celeborn softly.  
  
"Im karas."-I know- She kissed him again and boarded the ship. For a moment, Celebren thought she was haring things, but Galadriel was talking to her in her mind, "Watch over Celeborn for me. He considers you as a second daughter. He has already lost his first. He will protect you like his own. Haldir loves you and will do anything for you. You have seen this. Namaarie, Celebren."  
  
Celebren walked closer to Celeborn, who put an arm around her shoulder. Tears were streaming down his fair Elvish face. Celebren wished she could do something for him, but there was nothing. They watch as the ship sailed down the river.  
  
"Lets go," said Celeborn in a tiny voice. As they turned to leave Haldirs friends, Orophin and Rumil, were waiting.  
  
"Its time to go on the night watch, Haldir." Reluctantly, Haldir followed his fellow elves, but just after giving Celebren a kiss on the cheek.   
  
They went back to Celeborn's garden and stood starring at the waterfall. Celeborn's eyes were brimmed with tears. His heart ached for Galadriel and she had only just left.  
  
"Don't cry my-lord." Celebren said quietly, but he couldn't help it. He fell to the ground weeping. She threw her arms around her Lord of Lothlorien. With her touch his crying ceased.   
  
"I must look so silly crying." whipping his eyes dry with the end of his sleeve.  
  
Celebren shook her head, "No one should feel ashamed of crying. Even the Lord of Lothlorien." They ate dinner in the garden. Though neither of them seemed to have much of an appetite. Afterward, they both went to their rooms. Celebren just noticed she had a room in his house. While most were farther off. They said good-night and went into their rooms. Celebren changed and climbed into bed. She realize how extremely tired she was and fell asleep quickly. A dream came into her mind. She was in some sort of house. Her house. There was a girl at the top of some stair. Celebren assumed it was her. She starred down the stairs where a man and women stood. Her mother and father . Then she screamed. Her father carried a knife in his hand, it was covered in blood. Her mother now lay on the floor. Dead. Her father saw her spying on him and pulled her down the stairs. She could actually feel someone shaking her.  
  
"Celebren! Celebren! Wake up sweet child!" Celebren woke up shaking. Celeborn was sitting on the bed with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"Celeborn!" she collapsed in his arms still shaking.  
  
"Hush. Everything alright I have you." He brushed her hair away from her face, "What happened?" Celebren told him her dream.  
  
"My mother is dead, and my father killed her. I remember now. I remember my past!"   
  
Celeborn looked at her amazed, "My name is Rhiannon. I'm a village outside of Edoras. He tried to kill me to, but I escaped. And the first place that I knew I would be safe was Lothlorien." She still lay in Celeborn's arms, her shaking not as badly.  
  
"Its alright." he whispered, "Lay back," He laid her body back on the bed, "Go back to sleep Rhiannon." He stayed with her until she was asleep again, then retreated back to his room.  
  
The following morning Rhiannon woke early. Not felling at all refreshed. She got up and dressed. Quietly, she past Celeborns room. She just needed to be left alone. So she went for a walk along the river, though she didn't get far. She was attacked by a cloaked man who came from behind. He gagged her and tied her hands together. Hosting her upon a horse he snapped, "Your not getting away this time!" 


	5. The Rescue

Back at the house of Celeborn, Haldir was coming to Rhiannon's room as Celeborn was just rushing out.  
  
"Is she with you?" asked Celeborn.  
  
"No my-lord." Quickly, Celeborn told happened in the night. Worried they went in search for her. Near the river Haldir stopped dead in his tracks. He knelt down picking something up from the ground. It was the necklace he had given her. "She's been taken." said Haldir, his voice quivering, "Look, horse tracks." Fear filled them. The two elves fetched horses and more arrows. Then set out .  
  
Rhiannon longed to be back in Lorien. She would have tried to run, but she had not the strength. They had been riding for hours. Night had began to fall before the horse came to a halt. He roughly pulled her off and tied her to a tree so she could not run away. Then took off the gagged and snarled, "Scream and die!" She stayed silent. Though after about an hour he was asleep.  
  
Haldir and Celeborn separated for a while though still in the same area. Celeborn was singing softly to himself, to keep his hopes up:  
  
I believe in the sun  
  
Even when it is not shining  
  
And I believe in love  
  
Even when there's no one there  
  
And I believe in God  
  
Even when he is silent  
  
I believe through any trial   
  
There is always a way  
  
But sometimes in this suffering  
  
And hopeless despair  
  
My heart cries for shelter  
  
To know someone's there  
  
But a voice rises within me  
  
Saying hold on my child  
  
I'll give you strength  
  
I'll give you hope  
  
Just stay a little while  
  
I believe in the sun   
  
Even when it is not shinning  
  
And I believe in love  
  
Even when there's no one there  
  
But I believe I God   
  
Even when her is silent  
  
I believe through any trail  
  
There is always a way  
  
May there someday be sunshine  
  
May there someday be happiness  
  
May there someday be love  
  
May there someday be peace  
  
(INSCRIPTION OF HOPE)  
  
"My-lord look!" Said Haldir in a hushed voice.  
  
"There she is! We must be careful not to wake him." They moved in. Haldir went first and covered Rhiannons mouth with his hand so she would not scream. Once their eyes met he pulled back. Haldir began to cut her free as Celeborn came into view. She didn't say anything, but mouth 'Celeborn' with a smile on her face. Once free from the ropes, Rhiannons father ceased Celeborn.  
  
"Let him go!" cried Rhiannon, trying to get to him. Her father pulled out a knife and placed it to Celeborn throat.  
  
"Come closer and he dies!" he hissed, "I knew she'd run to you." he said to Celeborn, "All her life she talked about meeting the Lord of Lothlorien. And now she has."  
  
"Let him go!" Cried Rhiannon, yet again.  
  
"Hold your tongue!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"I am your father and you will do as I say!"  
  
"You sure don't act like a father! But Lord Celeborn does! He's kind to me, and comforts me when I'm afraid. He acts like a father should!" Suddenly an arrow struck Rhiannons father. The knife fell and so did he. Celeborn wrapped his arms around Rhiannon, who was now crying.  
  
"He could have killed you!"  
  
"Hush," he said, even though he to was crying, "Hush, my child. I'm here, and I always will be, my daughter." Haldir knelt beside them and Rhiannon pulled him into their embrace. "Lets go home."  
  
A week later, back in Lothlorien once more, Haldir stood at the base of a tree, he was clothed beautifully in white. Rhiannon and Celeborn next to him. Celeborn took each of their hands and joined them together. Doing so they were wedded. 


End file.
